


After Hours

by spikedpoppies



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, Kink Positivity, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Kink, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Other, Short One Shot, fluff(ish)?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikedpoppies/pseuds/spikedpoppies
Summary: When Ned and Keith had gone home, the other two staying under the pretense of late night editing, Zach felt himself crumble.





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> As inspired by the try guys video wherein Eugene said he would eat Zach alive in a relationship. (The Try Guys Recreate Fan Fiction)   
> This will be my first fic to the fandom, as well as my first time writing anything overtly sensual (not too sexy yet, starting slow!). Kudos and comments give me life! P.S. this was written at 3am with no editing, please let me know if you find spelling mistakes.

Zach knew he wasn’t supposed to feel this way. He was supposed to be looking for a date, or at least taking care of himself. But every day, he found himself distracted by manicured nails on a keyboard, or lost in dark eyes on the viewfinder that seemed to spiral endlessly down. The days were hard, but the nights were harder; alone in the dark with a shameful hand. But he couldn't seem to stop, drawn like a moth to the sun.   
Working for himself, being a internet sensation, and chronically single in a friend group that consisted of two married couples. And Eugene. Eugene. A man the opposite of everything Zach was, strong, confident, and shamelessly flirtatious.   
Zach knew that he couldn't settle Eugene even if he wanted to, that it was like trying to cut back forests only to have wilderness grow through sidewalk cracks and potholes.   
So Zach let wilderness overtake him. He saw vines grow up his shoulders, he felt grass and moss grow between his toes, and he let himself decompose into Eugene.   
When Ned and Keith had gone home, the other two staying under the pretense of late night editing, Zach felt himself crumble.  
Eugene’s eyes meet his over the top of the computer. Dangerous flickers play under the surface, but he is not afraid, even though he probably should be.  
“Zach,” he says, “come over here.”  
He pushes away his keyboard, projects already saved when the others left. He gets up, joints cracking, and he drops his head as he approaches Eugene. It’s not out of fear, but respect, admiration. Zach’s head starts to clear as walks forwards, work fading away as he sinks. His only job now is to obey, to be good.   
“Ah ah ah,” He can hear the smile in Eugene’s voice, even as the reprimand cuts him. “On your knees.” This is a game they like to play. Zach knows it’s just for him, that Eugene doesn't do this with anyone else. Every frustration that day is worked out on Zach’s small body, bruises and lacerations that are given like gifts. Zach knows that these are not conventional, but Eugene’s always been different than most, and how he smiles and pets Zach’s hair afterwards more than makes up for the bandages Zach has to explain away.   
He doesn't hesitate to obey, everything in him calming as he makes his way towards the other man. He knows he will be rewarded for his quick compliance.   
“Such a pretty picture, crawling for me.”  
Zach rests his head on Eugene’s knee and opens his mouth. Eugene immediately rests his hand on the lower lip, appreciating the view. Delicate lashes rest on Zach’s cheeks.  
“What a good boy,” he whispers, resting two fingers on Zach’s tongue as he starts to suck at them. “What a good little slut.”  
Zach knows that he isn’t supposed to feel this way. But there was something good about being owned, and something very good about being owned by Eugene. And as he hears Eugene’s zipper coming loose, he can’t bring himself to care about what he’s supposed to be doing.


End file.
